Sonic: Eggman Empire
Sonic: Eggman Empire is the first Sonic toys-to-life game (not counting Amiibo). Plot Eggman managed to take over Sonic's world, but instead of turning Sonic and his friends into robots, he turned them into toys and teleported them to another dimension where supernatural animals don't exists (the real world). However, he accidentally also teleported a portal and a device that can turn Sonic and his friends back to normal (but it only works in Sonic's world). Packs Starter Pack Starter Packs contain a portal (the portal in the Super DS version is smaller than the one in the console version) *'Console Starter Pack:' Sonic, Tails & Knuckles **Pre-ordering the pack gives Crystal Sonia (a rare non-ingame variant) *'Super DS Starter Pack:' Amy, Sticks & Darkspine Sonic **Pre-ordering the pack gives Golden Manic (a rare non-ingame variant) Triple Packs There are some known triple packs. *'Super Pack 1:' Super Sonic, Super Tails & Super Knuckles *'Super Pack 2:' Super Amy, Super Cream & Super Vector *'Super Pack 3:' Super Shadow, Super Silver & Super Starblast *'Babylon Rogues:' Jet, Wave & Storm *'Team Dark:' Shadow, Rouge & Omega Playable characters This game has the same elements as Skylanders (except Dark), along with a Chao element. Every element except Light has four characters, with one of them being a hedgehog. The Light element is exclusive to Chip. There are six different ability types. They are runners, flyers, treasure hunters, stealthy, fighters and mysterious. There are also variant characters. The most common variant is Super. Air * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Super Sonic ** Darkspine Sonic * Charmy Bee * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Jet the Hawk ** Wind Master Jet Tech * Miles "Tails" Prower ** Super Tails * Manic the Hedgehog * Wave the Swallow * Relic the Pika & Fixit Earth * Knuckles the Echidna ** Super Knuckles ** Hyper Knuckles * Sonia the Hedgehog * Sticks the Badger * Mighty the Armadillo Life * Amy Rose ** Super Amy * Cosmo the Seedrian ** Hyper Cosmo * Espio the Chameleon ** Leaf Storm Espio * Kylee the Echidna Undead * Shadow the Hedgehog ** Super Shadow * Rouge the Bat ** Emerald Rouge * Storm the Albatross * Lah the Ghost Fire * Blaze the Cat ** Burning Blaze * Starblast the Hedgehog ** Super Starblast * E-123 Omega ** Halloween Omega * Flames the Tiger Magic * Silver the Hedgehog ** Super Silver * Merlina the Wizard ** Dark Queen Merlina * Honey the Cat ** Mirror Honey * Lumina Flowlight Water * Vector the Crocodile ** Super Vector * Ashura the Hedgehog * Big the Cat & Froggy * Marine the Raccoon Chao * Cream the Rabbit & Cheese ** Super Cream * Skylight the Hedgehog * Tikal the Echidna * Chaos Light * Chip the Light Gaia Non-playable characters Supporting characters *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chocola *Perci Villains *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot Features The toy forms of the Sonic characters are around the same size as Core Skylanders toys. The portal is more technology-like than the portal in Skylanders. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other Sonic games. Every character has unique abilities, or at least an unique set of abilities (which means that the character doesn't share all of his/her abilities with another character). Some characters are faster than others, with the fastest characters being Sonic and Shadow. Trivia * Originally Wave and Storm weren't supposed to be in the game and Omega was supposed to be a Tech character. ** The fourth fire character was originally supposed to be a stealthy female character but was later scrapped because Omega was moved to the Fire element. * Sonia, Manic and Lah make their first appearance in the games, while Cosmo, Relic and Fixit previously appeared in Sonic Adventure 3. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Action-Adventure Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Non-Skylander Games